


Hanging with Tony

by dragonnan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fanart, Fandom Assemble, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sorta Spoilers, Universe Prime, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Universe Prime fanart.





	Hanging with Tony

I had a new idea regarding the hair on Tony's injured side.  Instead of just white I thought there is a strong argument that he could actually have gotten his own Harry Potter lightening bolt.  And I am really in love with that idea!

 

 


End file.
